


Pain's Only In My Mind

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Iron Family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Steve Rogers, Big Brother Peter Parker, Childbirth, Gen, Hurt Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, very minor endgame spoiler in the last chapter :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Rewrite of Pain's Only in the MindTony was used to being in pain so the betrayal was expected but it still hurt nonetheless and now he has no idea what he has to do





	1. Left in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally about 2 years ago and not going to lie, not the best piece of work ever so I'm rewriting it. I'm making it longer and hopefully better. I'm not deleting the original though.

Feeling the cold breezes shift through his suit made Tony shiver. He trembled in pain as he laid on the harsh, frozen ground. The shield was beside him, looking like an ugly smug. A lone tear slipped from behind his cold, bruised eyelid. It fell down his cheek, staining the skin.   
The fight was never going to be fair, Tony knew that from the beginning but his parents were murdered. For years he had blamed his father for the crash. His father was a drunk. The road was quiet. Everyone presumed, so did he. 

Anger flooded through his cor as he saw those hands wrap around his mother's throat. He froze in time and saw his mother sit at her piano and play it, her gentle fingers touching the keys. Her soft singing would make him drift off to sleep when he was little, oh how he missed her voice. Tony spent so many years mourning that he had sealed the wounds but now they had reopened and there was blood seeping out everywhere. He was bleeding all over him, staining his soul red. The pain was too much to bare and as Tony watched the two supersoldiers leave, he continued to lay there and sob silently although there was no one to hear him. 

The suit collapsed and he was left motionless on the ground, his battered form slowly turning pale with the cold. He felt as though he was being roasted alive even though he was harshly trembling on the floor. Love, in the end, was pointless and so painful that he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating under the pressure. Foolishly, he believed he and Steve had some special but Barnes clearly meant more to Steve than he did, and to Tony... it was heart-wrenching. No alcohol was needed for Tony was already numb. No words could describe how he felt. Did he deserve this? Really? 

He wasn't sure but a part of him felt like he did. With no energy left, Tony stayed in the lifeless position on the ground he had been in for God knows how long... His face was stained with his tears that he had pulled back for far too long. Tony had no shame in finally letting the tears fall. 

With no knowledge in how much time had passed, Tony felt his eyes close when exhaustion had overtook him. He was bleeding almost everywhere, and bruises littered his skin. His breathing had become uneven, his chest heaved heavily as he sobbed. Any time he knew happiness it was quickly taken away from him. He wished his parents were still here but the past cannot be changed, no matter how hard one tries. Howard and Maria were gone like they have been since he was seventeen.  
He put an absent hand to his stomach, wishing this whole ordeal was just some horrific nightmare... 

 

...but it wasn't.


	2. Just Don't Lie to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony should've known that if Steve really loved him, he wouldn't have gone running to Bucky straight away... and now Tony will never get to tell him

Blinking his eyes, Tony woke up to a really bright light. When his vision returned back to normal, he looked around and saw that he was lying on a bed in the med wing of the Avengers facility. He looked to his side and saw that Pepper was looking at him. Their eyes connected and Pepper rushed off her seat and wrapped her arms around Tony. 

Tony did not speak, he merely wrapped his own arms around Pepper and breathed in her familiar scent. He looked around the room and looked at the window and saw that the sun was shining brightly, almost blinding him in fact. He blinked and squinted from the light and turned his head back round, snuggling it against Pepper's shoulder. They let go of each other. Neither person said a word. They didn't know what to say to each other. What would you say? Was it okay to ask if he was okay when he clearly wasn't okay? Tony looked down to the blanket that was laid on top of him, then leaned back feeling exhausted. 

Pepper gently grabbed one of his hands and held it within hers. A few tears leaked from behind her eyes and slid slowly down her cheeks. It was hard to tell if she was relieved that Tony was back or distraught about his current state. Tony felt empty. He didn't know what to think. His face was pale and his eyes had darkened with the tears that he didn't want to shed.

 

Why waste tears on him? 

 

Tony thought he had something special with Steve but how special was it really...? As soon as Steve heard _Bucky's_ name his ears shot up. It was like Tony wasn't even in the picture. 

To top it all off, Steve knew about his parents. He knew that they were murdered. He knew who murdered them. He kept it from Tony and had the audacity to say that he doesn't like secrets being kept from the team. How dare he?! They were supposed to be a couple. Did he not know how long Tony mourned them for? Did he not know how long he had blamed his own father for his mother's death? 

Did Steve think this was a joke? He kept a secret like this just to protect  _him..._ The fuck... He didn't even get to say goodbye. He remembered the last thing he said to his father and he wished that he had told him that he loved him, even though he wasn't the greatest father in the world. 

Tony sat up in the bed and didn't utter a world. Pepper took his hand in hers and kissed his bruised knuckles. She said something but Tony didn't say anything, he just felt so empty... so used. Was anything with Steve real? Tony slowly gazed onto the ring that he was wearing. When was the last time that Steve said that he loved him? A tear fell down his face and once one fell they wouldn't stop. Pepper held him close to her chest, uttering words of comfort but nothing was working. He was tired and he wanted to lie down and not wake up again. 

He just wanted the pain to stop. His breathing began to escalate. Pepper was rubbing circles into his back. 

"Tony, you have to breathe okay. Just breathe in and out. With me." 

Tony found it difficult to copy her but he tried, his chest heaved. He put a hand over the scar where the reactor used to inhabit. His heart had never been the same since then and Tony doubted that it would ever be fixed again. God, he was such a mess. 

"Tony, please breathe," Pepper soothed, she placed a hand on his stomach. She knew that he was pregnant. Pepper had known Tony long enough and she had been watching him like a hawk. They weren't in love anymore but since admitting it they had grown closer in friendship. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him or the baby. She didn't know if he knew and she felt as though she had an obligation to know and to let him know. 

"Pep," Tony muttered, "is the- is the baby okay?" he asked, not opening his eyes nor looking up. 

She paused, the baby was okay but Tony on the other hand... wasn't. 

"Yes, they're fine but Tony? You need to rest okay. We don't know where  _they_ are but we'll find them." 

Tony coughed, holding his chest, "I- I don't know what to do..." He sniffled, "He knew about my parents Pep." 

Pepper tilted his head upwards, looking into his red eyes, "Shh, tell me later okay. Now, just try and get some rest okay?" 

Tony hesitantly nodded, Pepper held him until he was tired. She gently laid him back down and held onto his hand until he was back into a somewhat restful sleep, with a sad expression on her face. 


	3. Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony helps Rhodey to start walking again whilst also telling his best friend of his current predicament

_A Week Later_

Tony stood by Rhodey as he was trying to walk with the help of the prosthetics that Tony had constructed for him. He stumbled slightly but Tony managed to catch him before he hit the ground, Tony groaned slightly as he helped his friend back up to his feet. Rhodey sat down on the ground and Tony knelt down beside him. 

"You okay?" Tony asked. 

Rhodey smiled through the aching pain of his injury, "Yeah, it's going to take a while before I get used to these." 

Tony frowned, "It's my fault." 

Rhodey shook his head but Tony interrupted him before the former could say anything in retaliation. "No, Rhodey it is, and I'm going to do everything to help you." 

Rhodes noticed that something wasn't quite right with Tony, not too surprising really with everything that had happened over the course of the events that had recently taken place. 

"Tony, is something wrong?" 

Tony shook his head but as Rhodes raised his eyebrow Tony gave in and sighed, "Erm, I don't really know how to say it so I may as well just come out with it." 

He shuddered and closed his eyes, "I'm p-pregnant." 

Rhodey blinked but he saw how pale Tony's skin had turned and saw that he was trembling, "You're serious?" 

Tony nodded, "Yeah. I wish I wasn't. I really wish I was joking but I'm not." 

Rhodey put a hand on Tony's shoulder, "It's going to be okay, I promise. Does anyone else know?" 

"Yeah, Pepper but no one else," Tony stuttered, "please don't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't but you need to look out for yourself okay." He smiled, "Don't stress about me okay." 

Tony nodded, but didn't really promise anything. He was still going to help his friend. 

*

He took the letter and package from the FedEx man and excused himself from the room and went into his office and locked the door. He could recognize that handwriting anywhere, taking a shuddering breath he opened the envelope and took out the phone. He placed it to the side and unfolded the letter. Reading it, his eyes widened. It was from Steve. Tony didn't know whether to believe anything that he had written down. He didn't know what to think of the letter at all. He placed it to the side. He looked at the drawer then back at the letter. He stuffed it inside of the drawer. Tony looked at the phone too. 

Should he ring Steve and tell him? 

He pondered but in the end, Tony shook his head and placed the phone inside of the drawer on top of the envelope. Steve had no right to do that. He couldn't just leave and then try to win him back or whatever. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. As much as he hated Steve at the current point in time, when the call came to try and find him... he may or may not have given his husband a head start to escape. 

He put his hand on his stomach and felt a salty tear trickle down his cheek. Everything was so fucked up. He felt himself start to tremble and a pain inside of his chest began to grow. He groaned and began to gasp. 

He couldn't breathe. 

Tumbling out of his chair, he fell onto his side on the ground, he used one hand to hold his chest and the other to hold onto his stomach. He tried calling out for Rhodes, but nothing came out. 

He waited for a moment, struggling to breathe, darkness clouding his vision... then he heard the faint sound of heels crashing onto the floor. He breathed deeply and felt a familiar prescense as he was lifted off the ground. he could hear yelling but the sound was muffled and there was a sound of ringing in his ears. 

"Tony!" Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out and a wave of tremendous pain hit him. 


	4. Problems with the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony overhears a conversation he really wish he hadn't heard. 
> 
> Meanwhile Bucky regrets how things went down and confronts Steve about it

Tony laid in his bed, a blanket wrapped over his shivering frame. The door was open a fraction and he could hear the sound of someone talking. 

"Are you sure?" It was Pepper's voice. 

Tony didn't move but focused on the conversation that could be heard from outside of his bedroom. 

"Unfortunately yes." 

Pepper sniffled, "Bedrest I suppose?" He could hear her sigh, "If I hadn't found him..." 

"He and the baby are alright but he needs to keep his heartrate down." 

"Understood." Pepper said. "I'll make sure he does." 

A set of footsteps walked away and Pepper could be seen through the doorway. Light flowed into his room and he winced at the brightness. Pepper smiled sadly at him and sat beside him on the bed. She pulled the blanket further around him. 

"How do you feel?" She asked him, taking a hold of his hand. 

Tony shuddered, "What- What happened?" 

She shook her head, "We're still not completely certain but they said it was good that I found you when I did." She sighed, "Tony, did you have a panic attack again?" 

Tony was unsure, "I- I don't know, it felt like one but I don't know what brought it on." He lied. 

"Okay, but doctor said to stay in bed so that's what you're doing." 

Tony reluctantly nodded, "Okay. I will do boss." 

She smiled and put a hand on his cheek, he was a tad bit warm but she saw that he was shivering. "You sure that you're okay?" 

He nodded, "I think so." 

She gasped, "Oh yeah, I forgot. You know that kid? Peter? He called, he's supposed to come here or something?" 

Tony nodded, "Yeah it's Friday, we're usually in the lab. Tell him he can still come." 

"Okay, will do." She kissed his forehead, "I'll be back in a second."

*

It had been a month since Serbia and on the other side of town, figuratively speaking, the Rogue Avengers were cooped up inside of an abandoned warehouse. Steve and Bucky were in their bedroom they were sharing. Bucky was looking down at his hands with a disgusted expression on his face. He was unsure of how much time had passed since they were in Serbia, since... that fight. 

Steve was sitting by the window, through the reflection he was looking at Bucky. He was looking disgusted with himself. 

"Buck," he called out, "are you okay?" 

Bucky looked up and nodded although he was unsure of himself. "Steve, do you think we did the right thing?" 

Steve sat down next to him, "What do you mean?" 

Bucky sighed, "We shouldn't have left him there." 

"Bucky, he tried to kill you." 

Bucky looked at him and shook his head, "Think about it Steve, think about if it was you. What would you do if the person you loved most lied to you about something as important as that?" 

Steve bit his lip. 

"Imagine if you lived your whole life thinking, blaming you own father for that and what it would do." Bucky sniffled, "I would have reacted in the same way. Steve, he's your husband. Our love died long ago." 

"Bucky don't say that." Steve pleaded, watching Bucky raise to his feet, "I love you." 

"And I love you." Bucky looked out of the window, "But I know that you love him more." 

Steve looked down at his hands, invisible blood staining them. As much as he hated to admit it, Bucky was right. He still loved Tony, as much as he had done the day he fell in love with him. 

"He won't want to see me, I've fucked everything up Buck." 

Bucky turned his head, "We both did, we all did, the only thing we can do now is fix our mistakes. We can turn ourselves in. I'll turn myself in if it fixes everything."

"We will too." 

Bucky and Steve turned to the doorway and saw Natasha, Clint, Scott, Sam and Wanda standing in the doorway. 

Steve shook his head, "I dragged you to this guys, I should be the one to pay the price." 

Natasha shook her head, "It's not that Steve..." She dragged him to the TV in the main part of the warehouse and pointed to it. "It's Tony." 

Steve looked at the screen and what he saw broke his heart,  _TONY STARK COMATOSE._ What? 

"What- We didn't hurt him that much?" Steve stammered. 

They looked down to the ground, Steve turned to Bucky who was looking away, ashamed. He needed to get back to his husband, he didn't know what to do. Actually he did, if he handed himself in that could be his chance to see Tony again. He made mistakes and he needed to make them right again. 


	5. 4 Months Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was at the 4 month mark but was still comatose. Peter Parker had been by his side, watching over his father figure and just happened to be at the compound when the rogue Avengers arrived.

Peter Parker wasn't an idiot. 

Well he could act like on but he wasn't really an idiot. 

Anyway, Peter figured that Tony had been pregnant so every Friday he stopped by the compound as usual, even when Tony had fell into the coma. Pepper was worried as ever, she had every right to be. The fact was, Tony had been getting worse so inducing him into the coma was the only thing they could think of. Still, Peter cam by every week as soon as he finished school and helped do anything he could think of. With Pepper's permission he even worked in the lab. 

That's where he was at that point in time. He needed a pen so he went to fetch one from Tony's desk and he saw a couple of pictures on the desk. His eyes widened when he saw one of him and Tony, he picked it up and could remember when the picture was taken. It was one day in the lab when they had finished and Tony insisted on taking a picture with him, Peter couldn't refuse. 

He was finishing up on creating some more web fluid when he heard the sound of the door opening. Pepper rushed downstairs. 

"Ms Potts? Is something wrong?" 

Pepper stood halfway down the stairs, breathless, "Peter, need you upstairs." 

"What's going on?" Peter asked as he put down the tools onto the work station. 

"Steve and the others are coming up the driveway, I need you to spy on Steve." 

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Sorry?" 

Pepper sighed, "Look, it's going to sound weird but I need you to watch Steve when he's in Tony's room, just in case."

Peter nodded, "I'll be in his bathroom then, just in case."  
"Thanks Peter" Pepper said as she rushed back up the stairs. 

Peter used one of his web slingers to shoot up the stairs and he rushed down the hallway and into Tony's bedroom. 

*

Steve was sheepish when he stepped back into the place he had called home before everything happened with the accords. He didn't know that Tony had stayed there, he honestly thought he would leave. Then again, Tony wasn't conscious. He could see Pepper Potts standing in the glass hallway with her arms crossed over her chest, it looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. 

Behind him stood Sam, then Clint, then Natasha. Scott was at home, he didn't really know Tony too well and T'Challa had offered to treat Bucky back in Wakanda. Besides, Bucky felt out of place coming here, Steve understood. Steve knocked on the door. When it opened he stepped inside of the old, familiar place with a shuddering breath. 

"Hi Steve," Pepper welcomed, "everyone." 

"Hello Pepper," Steve said, albeit shaky. 

Pepper directed them to the living room where Rhodey was sitting. Natasha, Sam and Clint went to go and sit by him as Pepper showed Steve to Tony's room. Obviously Steve knew where his room was but Pepper didn't exactly trust the guy to walk through Tony's safe space alone.

 

Upon reaching Tony's bedroom he saw that the curtains were opened and his husband's still frame was visible to him. Tony's hair was slightly longer, there was an IV attached to him and the steady sound of the machine (ensuring that he was still alive) was beating in the background. The duvet was wrapped over him, Steve looked into the room and saw that Tony was unnaturally pale. He was sick, really sick... and it was his fault. 

"How is he? Is he alright?" He asked, worried. 

Pepper looked at him and shook his head. "We had to induce the coma otherwise he'd be getting worse."

Steve shook his head. 

Pepper put a hand on him, "He doesn't blame you, you know."

Steve didn't say anything. 

"Go to him." 

Pepper opened the door and let Steve inside. Steve was so preoccupied with Tony that he didn't see someone hiding in the bathroom, Peter watched the scene and stood ready just in case. 

*

Steve sat on the chair that was beside Tony's bed. His husband was too still for his liking, too still. He went to pick up Tony's hand and it was cold to the touch. What had he done? He truly screwed everything. How did Tony not blame him? Steve did, Steve blamed himself. He was foolish to not listen to Tony. Tony had been right all along and he was an idiot for not believing him. 

He sighed and placed Tony's cold, pale hand against his face, hoping to see his husband's eyes once more. 


	6. A Watchful Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter watches Steve talk to Tony

Steve held onto Tony's hand like he was never going to let go of it again. He kissed those cold knuckles and sighed, tears leaking from his eyes. 

"Tony, I am so sorry." He whispered. "I should've never left you there.... alone... cold. I should've believed you. You were always right, you know. You haven't go that brilliant mind for nothing." He laughed, sadly and under his breath. "Now I need you to wake up. I want you to know just how sorry I am." 

"I hurt you, I realize that more than ever, but please wake up. Please. I'll leave you alone forever if that means you would be happy. I love you so much." Steve dipped his head down, still holding onto Tony's hand. 

He could feel the hand he was holding tighten around his and he looked down to Tony's face and saw that his eyes were starting to flutter open.   
"Tony?" He quietly called out. 

Tony didn't fully wake up but Steve could hear the unmistakably sound of his voice muttering his name. Steve dropped the hand and stood up but it was at that moment that Peter fell through the bathroom door. Steve grabbed him and pulled him up against the wall. 

"Who are you?" 

"Oh!" Peter yelped, "Hey erm Mr Rogers, Captain America sir? I'm Peter Man, Spider Parker, no, erm sorry we met at the erm airport in Germany?" 

Steve dropped him with a bewildered expression. "You're that kid? The one I threw that- That was you?" 

"Erm yeah. Is Mr Stark okay?" Peter asked, looking in Tony's direction. 

Steve shuddered, "Could you go and fetch the doctor or something?"  
Peter nodded, "Yeah sure." He looked in his father figure's direction before sprinting out of the room. 

Steve moved back to Tony. Tony's eyes fluttered and he was weakly moving his hand in Steve's direction.   
"S-Steve?" He muttered almost silently. 

"I'm here Tony," he mumbled, "we're going to get you help. Just hang in there." 

Tony began to gently tremble but Steve didn't let go of him, he brushed his sweaty hair back and kissed his forehead. He looked at Tony's other hand and saw that his wedding ring was still on. He hadn't taken it off? Maybe Pepper was right and Tony didn't blame him. That didn't stop Steve from blaming himself though. 

*

Pepper came rushing back into the room with Peter on her tail as well as a SHIELD medic. Steve stepped back as the medic performed her task. When the duvet was pulled back Steve's eyes widened at the small bump that was visible through Tony's nightshirt. Pepper caught his eye and slowly nodded to confirm Steve's suspicion. Steve looked in Peter's direction, he was looking down at the floor with a tearful expression on his young face. 

Steve watched from the window, his eyes not leaving the small bump nor the pained expression on his husbands face.


	7. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up and talks to Steve

When Tony had finally woken up properly, Peter stayed in his bedroom, just to make sure that nothing happened. Steve was also in the room though, sitting beside Tony on that chair again, a pained expression drawn onto his face, full of disgust and regret. Peter bit his lip from the windowsill he was sitting on. A lot had happened in the four months he had been helping Tony, before he had fallen into the coma Tony ha taken Peter under his wing. May actually began to respect Tony and let Peter go around the compound more often. At the current time, she was away on a trip so Peter was spending the duration on the compound, four weeks to be precise. 

Tony obviously agreed to let Peter stay and really appreciate the help of his teenage protege. After all, he couldn't cope with Steve on his own, even though Pepper and Rhodey were there. The kid had something special, he was like a son to him, and he hadn't admitted that to himself just yet. 

Still, at the current time, Tony has sitting up in his bed, the blanket over his bump, his hand on top of it, rubbing gentle circles around it. He was looking away from Steve, he wasn't afraid of him, he just didn't want to look into his eyes. He was still hurt. It would take time until he was healed again. 

He sighed and finally turned to look back at him. "Erm. So, why are you here?"

Steve bit his lip, "I turned myself in. So did the others. You were right." 

"If this is an apology you're kind of too late for that." Tony sniffled. 

"I know. I don't think any words could right my wrongs. I was selfish and I didn't think about us." 

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did though." 

Steve shook his head, "no Tony. You acted in the way anyone would. I should not have lied about your parents. It hurt you and I see that now." He looked down to Tony's stomach, "How far along are you?" 

"4 months" 

"You were pregnant in-"

Tony nodded solemnly. "You didn't hurt the baby" 

Steve sighed in relief, "Is the baby mine?" 

"Of course it is," said Tony, "I never slept with anyone else. Contrary to popular belief I'm not a cheating shitbag."

Steve chuckled, "You're not like what most people think Tony." 

"You know, it may take time but we can still work it out. The truth is Steve, even after everything I still love you." 

"I love you too."

Steve leanf forward and kissed Tony on the forehead. Tony slosed his eyes and his trembling form snuggled into Steve's warm, broad body. Peter watched from the far end of the room with a soft smile on his face. Things were broken for now but eventually things would get better. Still, the scene before him brought a smile to his face.


	8. A Startling Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back home to May and finds something that shocks him to his core

When it came to the evening Happy drove Peter back home to Queens. Happy was still gruff around the edges when it came to Peter but since he had to watch his every Spider move, they actually became closer. Anyway, Happy had dropped off Peter and Peter had walked back upstairs to the apartment that he lived in with Aunt May. 

"Hi, May! I'm back!" He called out as he entered the apartment. 

"Hey Peter!" May replied. She came out of the kitchen, waving a tea towel in her face after burning their dinner. "How's everything up there?" 

"Well, you know... He's doing better for now." 

May smiled, "So since, I've burnt our food, you fancy takeout?" 

Peter grinned, "Sure May." 

May noticed that something was a bit off with her nephew. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

He nodded smiling, "Yeah, just a bit tired." 

"Well, you are on break now," She remarked, "you can stay in bed a bit later tomorrow. I will be at work though." 

"May, I'm 15 I'm sure I can look after myself," He told her. 

May smiled, "Well, if you're sure you will be okay." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Have you been sweating?" 

He shrugged, "Probably, I'll go grab a shower whilst we waiting for the food." 

"Good idea sweetie." She ruffled his hair and took out her phone, ordering them a Thai takeaway. Peter turned and headed for the bathroom. 

*

Standing under the shower Peter embraced the hot water drowning him and cleansing him from the sweat and grime of the day. May was right, he wasn't completely fine. Peter was worried about Tony. Really worried. There was something not completely right with him, there was something that he wasn't telling him. Whenever he got too upset, he would clutch at his chest. 

Peter sighed, even if he confronted Tony about this, he doubted that he would tell him what was wrong with him. 

He turned the shower off and grabbed the towel. As he got out of the shower, he wrapped the towel around him and left the door. When he began to walk back to his room, he could hear May talk to someone on the phone, she sounded down. Peter listened, hiding behind the wall. 

"Yes, Tony, he's okay." May said into the phone. 

Mr Stark was on the phone to her? Was he alright? 

"Tony, I understand if you want to see him more... but you should tell him." 

Peter moved closer, listening more intently. 

"He deserves to know the truth. Still, you should be taking care of yourself. Tony, Peter will understand you know. I mean, I was mad at first... mostly at you and Richard but it's okay. Please tell him though." 

Peter recognized that name. May told him that Richard was his father, and that he died a little while after he was born. Peter hid his gaping mouth so May wouldn't hear him gasp. 

"Okay," She said softly. "He's off for a couple of weeks, you know, from school. If you want him to come to you more I do understand that. I can get the old forms out if you want."  
Peter turned his head away. "Tony, he's your son."  
Peter gasped and his eyes widened. What was May saying? That Tony Stark was his father (mother)? May said that Mary was his mother... Why would she lie? 

Peter raced into his room before he heard the rest of what May was saying. 

"I love him as much as you Tony. I think it's great that you want to spend time with him, rekindle that relationship." She calmly stated. 

Tony coughed into the phone, "May, please just tell him that I'm sorry. I want him to be my son. I know it may take a while... I should tell him myself though." 

"It would be better coming from you." 

"Thanks May," Tony said, "I see where Peter gets his kindness from." 

"What can I say? I am a great role model." She chuckled, "Get some rest Tony." 

"Yes Ma'am." They said goodbye to each other and May put her phone away. She sighed, she wanted to tell Peter about Tony being his father but she never knew how to tell him. She was the one who raised him but she knew why Tony had to give him away. 

Just as she put her phone away the doorbell rang. 

"Peter! Food's here!" She called out. 

Peter came out of his room, his face unnaturally pale. 

"You okay?" She asked sweetly. 

Peter nodded. Unbeknownst to her, Peter had overhead the entire conversation. Despite that, Peter regained a calmer state and enjoyed his food with his aunt. The next day however, he would have to confront her or Tony about his true parentage... a conversation that he was actually dreading. 


	9. A Bit of Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Steve and co. are paying for their crimes in court, Pepper keeps Tony company before Peter comes running in with tears down his face.

Pepper helped Tony to get out of his bed, because he couldn't stand the sight of it any longer, and walk to the living room. Tony honestly couldn't stay another second in bed, he knew that he needed the rest but he could easily rest sitting on a sofa in front of a large screen. 

Still, he wasn't any better. 

Pepper helped me to walk slowly from his room, it took a good few minutes to make their way into the living room. Although his bump was small, Tony was weak. He was constantly shaking and trembling, and became tired very easily. When Tony was sitting comfortably on the sofa, Pepper laid a blanket over his frame and smiled sadly at him. She hated seeing him like this, she had seen him at his worst and this was one of those times. 

Pepper sat down next to him, "You okay?" 

Tony weakly nodded, "Never better." He cleared his throat. "Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting right now?" 

"Probably," She chuckled, "I'd rather be here though, with my friend."

Tony smirked at her, "Am I your best friend?" 

"Pretty much to be fair." She giggled. She frowned as he grimaced and curled into himself. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" 

"I don't really know to be honest... I'm speculating that Steve's serum is affecting me somehow." 

Pepper's eyebrows knitted together, "That doesn't sound like a good thing Tony." 

"Probably not but I can manage." He reassured her, rubbing his stomach. He leant back against the sofa, Pepper turned on the TV and let in run in the background as they talked. 

"So, have you been thinking about names?" Pepper asked. 

"I'm not that sure really, I'll probably name the baby after Mom if it's a girl. Not sure if it's a boy." Tony elaborated. 

Pepper stroked his hair, "I'm sure you'll think of something." 

 

A beep came through her phone and saw that the front door alert sounded, "Hmm, I wonder who's that?" 

Tony looked up in the direction of the door. 

"Oh it's the kid." Pepper stood from the sofa and went to go and let Peter in. She frowned as she saw a tearful expression on his face, "Hey kid, you okay?" 

He nodded, "Yeah. Is, erm, Mr Stark in?"

She nodded, "Yeah, is something bothering you?" 

He shrugged and sighed, "I just really need to talk to him." 

She tilted her head, understanding. "He's though there." She pointed to the living room. 

Peter thanked her and began to enter the living room. He saw Tony laid across the sofa with a blanket over him. He bit his lip in a hesitant way. Peter wasn't sure if he should confront Tony, considering his current state, he sighed and walked in. Tony saw him and sat up smiling. 

"Hey, what you doing here?" He asked, showing Peter a seat beside him. 

Peter sat down, "I kind of need to talk to you about something." 

Tony nodded, "I actually need to tell you something too kid."  
Peter raised an eyebrow, "You do?" 

"Yeah," Tony noticed Peter's wet face, "you been crying? What's wrong?" 

Peter shook his head and swiped his tears away, "Oh nothing, you go first." 

Tony took a deep breath to calm himself, "So, erm, I don't really know how to tell you without you hurting because I kind of regretted doing it now but the thing is Peter, you're erm, you're kind of my-"

"Your son." Peter interrupted, "I know." 

Tony raised an eyebrow in surprise, "How do you know that? How long have you known?" 

"A couple of days," Peter said, "I kind of overhead a conversation between you and Aunt May over the phone." 

"You did?" Tony asked, rubbing his forehead with his hand, "Peter, I'm so sorry."  
"Why did you give me away?" Peter asked, looking at his hands. "Did you not want me?" 

"No, I did want you more than anything but it was either I give you away or you were taken from me." Tony informed. 

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, the guy who practically raised me wasn't the nicest of people and he said that a baby would be a bad idea and that I should be rid of it as soon as." 

Peter nodded, "So, my mom and dad..."

"Richard was your dad. I met him when I was a young adult, we were close, Mary too. They took you in but when they passed, your aunt and uncle took care of you. I've been giving you money for years but the less you knew of me the better. It would protect you, but I realize now that I wasn't. I'm really sorry Peter." 

Peter took a moment to let everything sink in, "I understand. Really I do but why did you recruit me then?" 

"I saw someone with potential and this actually gave me a chance to get to know you without risking hurting you... because no one would know who you are." Tony explained, shuddering slightly.

"So, you were protecting me?"

Tony nodded. 

Peter smiled, a tear escaping from behind his eye. "Thank you." Peter crawled at Tony and wrapped his arms around him. Tony shakily brought him close to his chest. 

"I love you Peter." Tony whispered. 

Peter's eyes widened as he smiled at Tony's words. He had lost so many people that knowing that his father as alive and was Tony Stark no less was kind of a mind blowing truth. It would take time to get used to the idea but he was happy. He doubted anything would ruin this. 

"I love you too... Dad." 


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a vision

Peter and Pepper helped Tony to his room when he had fallen asleep, it wouldn't do his back any favors sleeping on the sofa. 

"Do you think he's okay?" Peter whispered. 

Pepper paused, she didn't really know, "I think he will eventually. Anyway, what did he talk to you about?" 

"He's my dad, did you know that?" He asked. 

Pepper bit her lip, "I knew that he had a kid but I didn't realize that it was you. If I had I would have told him to tell you a lot sooner." 

Peter smiled, "Thanks Miss Pepper." 

Pepper smiled, "Just call me Pepper, kiddo." 

Peter giggled, "Okay." 

They gently laid Tony on his bed, Pepper pulled the duvet over his sleeping frame. He patted his head and her and Peter left the room, closing the door and turning off the light. 

Tony snuggled closer to the bed, pulling the duvet closer and put a hand around his stomach. He fell into his sleep. 

 

_Five years later..._

_Tony walked onto the porch of his home, breathing calmly as the morning sun bathed him. He smiled brightly as he stood down the steps and headed into the garden._

_"Come out, come out wherever you are!" He laughed and he sneaked through the garden. "lunch is ready and I am not waiting anymore"_

_He smirked as he saw something rustling in the bushes, "Hello? Hmm, I wonder where my small child is?"_

_He heard someone giggling and Tony crouched down to the eye level of the small person who was attempting to hide._

_"Daddy! You're supposed to be inside!"_

_"Well, I'm sorry but if you come inside now we can have juice pops later."_

_Their little face lit up, "Really!"_

_Tony nodded and lifted the child up, "Right let's go, my little munchkin."_

 

Absently, Tony smiled in his sleep at the images flown into his head. As he slept, he didn't hear the door open and didn't see Steve crawl into the bed beside him and didn't feel those arms embrace him. 

Steve smiled fondly as he took his sleeping husband into his arms, and feel into his own state of sleep.  The worries of the day were evaporating into the air above them. 


	11. 6 months Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a surprise for Tony

Tony was sitting on the sofa in the lab at the compound with a Stark-Pad in hand. He glanced over to Peter who was fiddling with something on the work surface. 

"What you up to kiddo?" 

Peter looked up with a childish grin on his face, "Nothing much, just making something." 

"Care to tell me what?" Tony asked. 

Peter shook his head, "Nope it's a secret." 

Tony chuckled then went back to the pad. He was mostly thinking of where his husband was. Steve had been running off almost everyday and it was beginning to bug him.   
"Hey Pete? You seen Cap this morning?" 

Peter shrugged, "I saw him at breakfast then he had to go with Rhodey to check something out or something."  
"Again?" Tony asked, "He's been out for most of the week."

Tony shook his head and got back to do what he was doing. Peter mentally sighed, he had to keep Tony distracted until Steve was back. At that point, Pepper walked down the steps into the lab, Tony saw her and smiled. 

"Miss Potts, pleasure to see you as always." 

Pepper smiled and sat down on the sofa beside him, "You're looking well. So, I kind of have to take you somewhere now but at some point I will have to blindfold you." 

Tony raised and eyebrow and was baffled by the request. "I'm guessing I can't ask why." 

Pepper shook her head, "Nope." 

"Okay then, when are we going?"  
"Now, if that's okay." 

Tony nodded, "Sure thing, erm, could you help me up?" 

Pepper sighed happily, "Come on then." 

She held his hands as he stood to his feet albeit shakily, he grunted as he got to his feet. "Come on then." 

He turned his head to Peter, "Okay Pete, you know the drill, tools back when you're done." 

He nodded, "Okay! Will do!"

Pepper winked at him. Tony had no clue, their plan was going to work. 

*

Steve stood outside the lake house he had been preparing for weeks. It was done before the split but now that him and Tony were back together with a kid on the way... it was probably best to finish the plan. The Avengers who helped him had cleared off and now he was waiting for his husband by the post. He grinned as he saw the car pull up and smirked when he saw that Pepper had actually blindfolded him. 

Steve went to go and help Tony out of the car. 

"Steve? That you?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded, "Yeah it's me."  
"Okay, I love you but why all the mystery?" 

"You'll see in a minute." Steve stood Tony in front of the porch and counted to three before taking off the blindfold. Tony gasped and put his hands in front of his mouth. 

"Steve, honey, what is this?" 

Steve smiled, "So, remember a few years ago when we first got married?" 

"You mean Ultron era?" 

Steve nodded, "Yeah and we were walking and you said about taking a leaf out of Barton's book. Well, I went that root but I have a feeling that mucking around after animals wasn't all your style." 

"Where are you going with this?" He asked. 

"Well, with Pepper's house, I bought this. A lake house, it's already furnished and even has a garage for tinkering." 

"Wait, do you mean live here? What about all the Avengers stuff? Captain America? That's kind of your thing?" 

"I love you more though, and Pepper heads the company so you don't have to worry about that." 

Tony took a moment to think. He loved the idea, he really did but what if they were needed, he could give up Iron Man for a while but it was always a part of him, then again he did say that this was what he wanted. 

"I love it." Tony whispered. "It's amazing."  
"You're serious?" 

"Yeah, so is this a hiatus from the superhero gig?" 

Steve nodded, "Maybe for a while. Besides, you're pregnant. You're not really supposed to be running around." 

Tony nodded, "Yeah but is that really going to stop me after they're born. Probably yeah but Steve" he said, putting his arms around his husband, "I want this." 

 


	12. 8 Months part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony moved into their lake house and are taking a break from the hero work for a while in preparation for Baby Stark-Rogers. At the 8 month mark, the Avengers decide to throw them a baby shower

Tony, for the first time in many years, actually felt relaxed. The lake house was like a small bubble on the edge of a bigger one, out of the picture but close enough to go into it if needed. 

In the mornings, Tony would sit outside by the lake itself, breathing in the fresh air... the air of nature. It had been so long since he had felt like there wasn't something to worry about, that the world could cope without him looking over Earth's soldier every single minute of every single day. He was at peace. 

 

So on that morning, as usual Tony got out of bed, smiled at his husband who was making breakfast in the kitchen, then walked out into the garden. Looking around with a smile on his face, he sat down on the edge of the lake, breathing in the smell of the water, smell of the grass, basking in the morning sun. Calm. Peaceful. 

He put a hand on his well rounded stomach and stroked circles on his skin, he could feel the baby kick inside him and it brought a smile to his face. The last time he had been pregnant was 16 years ago. Peter, he didn't spend time with, he gave him away because he was foolish to listen to Obadiah but now... he had a second chance. With the baby and with Peter. He wasn't going to fuck it up this time. 

He closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. He didn't know why he came down here every day but it felt so relaxing. He stayed there for a while. He didn't even notice Steve sit beside him. 

"Hey Tony." Steve whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Tony looked up, "Oh hey," he whispered back. 

"You seem pretty calm." 

"I am." Tony sighed. "It's been a long time." 

Steve put his arm around Tony's frame, bringing him to his chest. They sat on the ground, looking over into the horizon. 

"This is nice." Tony whispered. 

Steve hummed, "This is what we wanted. We should've done it sooner." 

"Yep." Tony agreed, placing his head on Steve's shoulder. "So, when's everyone supposed to be coming?" 

"Lunch I think." 

Tony nodded, "So, we have some time to ourselves before they arrive then." He smirked. 

"Nope." 

"Nope what?" Tony asked, "I wasn't suggesting anything like that."  
"What were you suggesting then?" 

"Lying here. Me and you. Except junior's kind of here too." He said, patting his stomach. 

"You been thinking of names?" Steve asked. 

Tony shrugged. "We could name a girl after our moms maybe but I remember you telling me that your mom would hate having a child named after he or something." 

"You remember that? I told you like when we first got together, that was years ago." Steve was exasperated. 

Tony shrugged with a childish smirk, "I'm good, what can I say?"  

Steve planted a kiss on his forehead. "You're a thoughtful guy, you know that? What did I do to deserve you?" 

"Well, you crashed a plane and woke up some years later." 

Steve sighed and held onto his husband a little tighter, laughing under his breath. Standing up, he held out his hands and helped Tony to his feet. He placed a kiss onto the bump where their unborn child was kicking away. He smiled, this was nice. He had a family, and life was sweet. 


	13. 8 Months part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower for Baby Stark-Rogers

"You know, it probably would have been a good idea to find out the baby's gender." Steve said as he walked Tony back into the house. 

"Yep," Tony said, "but I kind of wanted it to be a surprise."  
"What about James for a boy, after Rhodey?" Steve suggested. 

"Maybe, don't you think it's sort of funny that both of our best friends' names are James?" 

Steve nodded, smiling, "A bit odd."

They walked up to the porch from the garden and back into the house. Tony sighed as he walked up to the sofa in the living room. He sat down on it and snuggled against the sofa. "My feet are killing me." He groaned. 

"So, you're staying there the whole day then." 

"What?" Tony mumbled, "No, I'll get up... eventually." He snorted and Steve sat beside him. 

"When should I prepare myself?" Tony asked jokingly, they were expecting several people to attend, Peter was also staying the weekend which was nice. He liked to spend time with his son. 

Steve rubbed his belly, "Lunch, we have a couple of hours. What are you wearing?" 

"Probably what I'm wearing now, cannot be bothered to dress up in my own home." He said, moving further into the sofa. "Ow." He moaned as the baby kicked. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Tony shook his head, "I'm okay, baby's just fussing."

"You sure?" 

"Pretty sure. Strange says it's normal." Tony ensured. Steve raised an eyebrow though. "What? I'm fine honey." 

Steve nodded, "Tell me if you're not though." 

"Aye aye Captain." Tony laughed, kissing Steve on the cheek. 

*

At lunch, Tony sat in the living room as their guests began to arrive. First came Peter and May. Afterwards, Pepper, the Bartons, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Stephen, Natasha, T'Challa, Shuri and Harley Keener arrived. 

Bruce, Thor and Loki had arrived back from space the month prior. It had been a surprise to everyone that Bruce and Thor were together but it was sweet nonetheless. T'Challa became a close friend to Tony, introducing him to his younger sister Shuri. Shuri was honored to meet Tony, although it was clear that she was even smarter than he. Still, she became quite close friends with Peter, then Harley (as Tony till kept contact with him) often visited. Harley had moved to New York with his little sister after their mother passed. Tony offered them a place in their home but Harley was a young man, despite this Tony had unofficially adopted the Keener siblings. Stephen was also quite good friends with Tony, especially after offering to deliver Baby Stark-Rogers instead of having to go to a hospital. Tony had developed a bit of a fear of them. 

At some point during the day, whilst everyone was decorating upstairs, the kids sneaked Tony downstairs into the lab after some persuasion. Shuri, Peter, Harley, Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel sat in the lab and distracted Tony. Tony was tinkering and showing the kids the different designs he had been working on. Peter showed the others his Spider designs. They all knew that he was Spider Man anyway and they were all especially good at keeping secrets. 

"Keep a secret?" Shuri joked, "My people kept our whole country a secret." 

Harley talked to Peter about the time Tony crashed the Iron Man suit in his hometown and told Peter of how he helped him get back home. Tony watched the kids from the corner of the room where he was leant against the wall. He smiled at how they were interacting with one another, this was the next generation. 

Peter Parker 

Harley Keener 

Princess Shuri of Wakanda 

Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel Barton

Even Cassie Lang, who he hadn't met yet. 

Hell, even the baby that he was carrying. 

He rubbed the spot where the baby was repeatedly kicked him with a bright smile on his face. 

*

When everyone had left Steve placed all of the gifts into the nursery that he was making for the baby. Tony was forbidden from looking at it. It was going to be a surprise. 

He ventured back downstairs, "Hey, Tony?" He called out, he saw Tony fast asleep on the sofa. He chuckled to himself and lifted him into his arms. Peter caught him, "Is he okay?" 

Steve nodded, "Yeah, he's tired. I'll just pop him in bed then we can have dinner." 

"Sure, sounds great." Peter smiled. 

Steve carried his heavily pregnant husband up the stairs then laid him gently in their bed. He pulled the duvet over him and kissed his head. He put a hand on the bump and whispered to it softly, "You try not to wake Daddy up, he needs his sleep." He felt a kick against his hand. 

Everything was falling into place. 


	14. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the lakeside, Tony waits and something happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the name for Harley's sister so I kind of made it up :P

Steve was out of town, more court meetings to decide his punishment for the whole Accords ordeal. Tony wasn't pleased that months had passed and no decision had been made. It was getting ridiculous. Steve apologized when he left that morning, saying that he shouldn't leave Tony when the baby could come any minute. 

"It'll be fine Steve, don't worry about me. I've still got a a couple of weeks." 

"Babies can come early." Steve warned. 

Tony smiled, "It'll be fine. Go, you'll be late." 

Steve kissed his cheek then kissed his belly, "You be good little one." Steve walked down the porch and waved to Tony as he got into the court assigned car. Tony smiled sadly as he walked back into the house. Sitting on the sofa, he eventually grew bored and turned back to venture outside. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, it was a perfect day. 

*

Tony walked outside and stood on the porch, overlooking the garden and the lake that lay outside their home. If someone told him that he would eventually be living somewhere that wasn't a city, and wasn't a mansion or penthouse he would have scoffed in their faces but that was the life he was born into. He was still one of the most richest people in the world but the simple life was nice. 

Not having to worry about everything is good, he still had nightmares and his anxiety was still there but living here with Steve, having a family... well it put everything into perspective. You're here on the Earth for a short time in comparison to how old the Earth really is. You may as well live the life you want. Tony deserved a chance at happiness, just like everyone else. Yes, he made mistakes but who hadn't? 

Sometimes Tony would think of where he would be now if he never went to Afghanistan on that fateful day. 

Would he still be selling weapons of mass destruction? How many more people would he have killed the weapons he had created? How much blood would be on his hands? 

He was grateful that it had happened though. 

Though, he did wish that his parents were still alive, have another crack at building a relationship with his father. Hopefully Howard would be proud of the choices he made. 

There are so many more ways to help people than make weapons. 

 

Tony sighed, sitting down on the swing on the porch, overlooking the world around him. 

He tried making a baby iron suit but Steve just laughed and said no, but that didn't mean that Tony wouldn't try making one for when their child was a bit older. He smiled, he made a legacy and hopefully their child would continue it. After all, their parents are Captain America and Iron Man; two of Earth's greatest defenders. The baby's brother was also Spider Man which was pretty cool and they also had two other unofficial siblings, Harley and his sister, Hannah who were also geniuses. 

This baby was going to be the most loved, most protected child in existence and Tony was not going to screw it up. 

 

He swung gentle on the seat, feeling the breeze flow through him, putting a hand on his belly, he rubbed circles into it. 

"You know little one, when I was little my mom used to sing me to sleep, the last day I saw her she was playing the piano as she always did. I never got to say goodbye to her but she always let me know just how important I was to her." He sighed, "If something ever happens to me I just want you to know that I love you. I love you so much and you have a family that loves you. You have Auntie Pepper, Uncle Rhodey, Happy. You even have two siblings who aren't really your siblings but will treat you as such. You have another big brother, Peter, I love him just as much as you. I've kind of screwed up with him but I'm changing that. He'll love you, I know he will. He's a bit excited all of the time but he's smart and one of the best kids out there." He closed his eyes as the baby kicked in response. 

"Then there's your papa. He's older than he looks but he loves us so much. He'll always be there for you. He'll think the world of you. I promise." 

Tony opened his eyes and grimaced at a sharp kick, "Wow, you're not holding back." He laughed under his breath. It winded him for a moment, then he regained himself. He had been having Braxton hicks for a couple of weeks so they weren't anything he couldn't handle, besides he had been tortured before. He sighed and leant back against the seat, basking in the sun. 

 

After 20 minutes had passed, another pain hit him, sharper this time. He got up from the bench and wandered back inside. He groaned and a hand absently traced his stomach. It couldn't have been a proper contraction, could it? He wasn't due yet... He picked up his phone from the coffee table in the living room and dialed Stephen's number. He didn't want to bother Steve, he was busy receiving his 'punishment' and Stephen had offered to help. 

"Tony? Is everything okay?" He heard Strange's voice. 

"Erm, I don't know if I'm labour but I've had a couple of contractions, they could be the fake ones but they feel different." Tony explained. 

"I can come check you, if you want? Make sure everything's okay?" 

"You don't have to if your busy-" Tony paused as he heard Strange open one of his portals and enter the room through it. "Nevermind." 

Tony put the phone down and sat on the sofa, he watched as Stephen walked into the room, the portal closing behind him. 

"You didn't have to come you know." Tony said. 

Stephen shrugged, "It's one of the worse things to go into labour on your own. Even if you aren't in active labour, I can stay anyway." 

Tony smiled, "Thank you." He grimaced slightly. 

"Another one?" Stephen asked cautiously. 

Tony shook his head, "Baby's pressing on bladder. Gimme a sec." Tony stood up with Stephen's help and tried to walk to the bathroom but he didn't even make it to the doorway when he suddenly gasped and a splash was heard. 

Stephen looked down and saw a puddle of water surrounding Tony's feet. 

Tony's knees gave out and he dropped to the floor, clutching his stomach. "Oh shit." He groaned. 

"Well, at least we know you're in labour." He remarked. 

Tony chuckled, "Oh God." 

 

 


	15. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's in labour, Steve's still not back

Pepper had arrived soon after Tony's water had broken, as Stephen got Tony upstairs into his bedroom, Pepper was trying to get a hold of Steve. 

She sighed into her phone, gesturing to Stephen she whispered to him, "He's going to be a couple of hours. What are we going to do?" 

Stephen calmed her down, "We've got more than two hours to wait, we'll keep Tony calm." 

Pepper breathed out, "Okay, what do you need?" 

"Towels and water, I've already got everything else." Stephen put out his supplies on the drawer, glancing into the mirror he noticed how quite Tony had gotten and how hard he was gripping onto the mattress he was kneeling in front of on the floor. Tony had his eyes clenched shut. 

"Remember to breathe through them Tony." Stephen instructed gently, walking back to the bed. He knelt beside Tony and rubbed circles into his back. "I need to check how far along you are, so let's get you back onto the bed."  
Stephen pulled the duvet off, folding it and placing it to the side of the room. Putting down a protective sheet onto the bed, Stephen slowly began to help Tony climb on. 

Tony slammed back against the pillows behind him, groaning through the pain, trying to remember the breathing exercises he had been doing. 

Pepper came back into the room with the items the doctor had requested, she placed them to the side and moved to sit by Tony's side, she took his hand in her own. 

"How are you holding up?" She asked, brushing his hair away from his face. 

Tony didn't answer but gripped onto her hand as another contraction hit him, he groaned and gritted his teeth. "Oh God." He moaned. 

Stephen put on a pair of gloves onto his hands, and went to take off Tony's pajama trousers, "Sorry about this, right, not going to lie, this will hurt for a second. I just need to check how dilated you are." 

Tony nodded and looked away, turning his head away and to the wall, eyelids shut. He winced as Stephen slid his fingers in. 

"You're at 6cm? Tony, how long have you been in labour?" 

Tony shook his head, "I don't know, I didn't realize that they were proper ones." He groaned, Pepper gripped his shoulder to calm him. 

Stephen smiled calmly, "Hey, it's okay, we have everything here, it just means that your further along that we thought. That's good, it means that you won't have to wait long. 

*

Steve, on the other hand was panicking, he was sitting in the passenger seat of the car that Natasha was driving and Sam was sitting in the back. 

"You need to calm down Steve, he's going to be fine. Pepper and Strange are with him now." 

Steve wrung his hands, "I knew I shouldn't have left him, I could feel that something was going to happen." 

"It'll be fine." Natasha reassured. "He's in the best hands. Peter's going to be making his way after school."

Steve sighed and looked out of the window, his mind fixated on Tony. "Shit, I'm sorry I'm just nervous."  
"You'll be fine Cap." Sam slapped his shoulder, "Tony's fine. He's Tony. He's probably riding it out as we speak."

Steve nodded, not really feeling calm even though his friends were trying their best to help. 

*

"So, you coming mine later?" Ned asked as he and Peter walked down the hallways to their last lesson of the day. 

Peter shook his head, "Sorry, I can't. My dad's having the baby today."

"Sweet. I still can't believe that Tony Stark is your dad." 

Peter grinned, "I know but remember that you can't tell anyone. It's supposed to be under wraps." 

Ned shrugged, "Still, it's pretty awesome."

"Very awesome." Peter replied. 

In truth, he was excited. He was going to be a big brother, he was going to head to Tony and Steve's after he left school. May and Happy were going to be picking him up. It was weird that May and Happy were dating but his dad was Iron Man and his step dad was Captain America... so anything was possible. 

*

Tony was on his side, eyes close tightly and his hand clutching Pepper's hand. She was whispering words of comfort into his ears with each passing contraction, she was getting worried. Steve still wasn't here. 

She turned to Stephen. "Can you tap in here? I'm going to see where they are." 

Stephen nodded and took Tony's hand. The grip hurt his own hands but he could suffer in silence. He was a doctor first, and Tony right then was his patient. 

 

"Where are you and how long are you going to be?" Pepper quietly asked into the phone. "I don't think Tony has long to go. I don't want you to miss this Steve. Okay, see you soon." 

She sighed into her hands, Tony was screaming into the pillow with the new contraction. She prayed that Steve would be here soon. While they were waiting, she swapped back into her original place, taking Tony's hand again. 

"Pep?" Tony groaned out. "Where's- Where's Steve?" 

Pepper smiled, "He's almost here, don't worry." She kissed his forehead. "Just a little longer." 


	16. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally arrives

The car hadn't even fully stopped outside of the house when Steve slammed open the door and bolted up the stairs into their bedroom. He gasped as he saw the scene before him. Tony had his legs apart with Stephen between them and Pepper beside Tony, holding his hand. Tony's eyes widened as Steve entered the room, panting. 

Steve snapped out of his trance and ran to Tony's side, "Oh, Tony! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" 

Tony gritted his teeth, "Just fantastic." He groaned as a painful contraction hit him like a brick. 

Stephen looked up, "Well, you're just in time Captain, he's fully dilated." He smiled. "Next contraction, push." 

Tony frantically nodded, with the next contraction he gripped Steve's and Pepper's hands. He cried out and pushed again. He sighed heavily as the contraction ended. 

"You're doing great babe." Steve whispered. 

"Push again." Tony did so and cried out again. 

Stephen smiled from between Tony's legs, "Okay, the top of the head is visible, lets try and get it out." 

Tony pushed with the next pain, grunting as he did so. "I'm fucking killing you after this Rogers." He gritted. 

Steve grinned at his husband's words, rubbing over his knuckles. Pepper smirked at Steve. 

"Fuck! It's burning!" Tony cried, tears seeping out from behind his eyes. 

"It's okay, it's the head, it's crowning. Just blow while I ease it out." Stephen softly instructed. Tony nodded tearfully, clenching the hands he was holding. 

Stephen worked quickly as the head came loose and with another push the head popped out with a wet squelch, "The head's out." 

Steve smiled down and took a quick peek, he saw the little head. "Come on, you can do it." 

Stephen made sure that there wasn't a chord, there wasn't. "Okay, push again." 

Tony cried as he pushed again, "Oh God." He murmured. "It hurts." 

Steve kissed his head, "I know but you're doing so well, just a couple more okay." 

 

Tony nodded, taking a moment to glance at Steve. He was really going to have a kid with him. If someone said that in years he would be the husband of Captain America and was giving him a child he would have scoffed. Look how far he came. 

He pushed, slamming his head back against the pillows behind him. 

Stephen watched as the shoulders came out and were then followed by the torso and legs, then he lifted a crying newborn in the air for her tearful parents to see. Pepper let go of Tony's hand for a moment to pass over a towel to the baby. 

Stephen wrapped the baby and Tony held his arms out. 

"It's a girl." 

Tony cried as the baby was put into his arms, "Our little girl." 

Steve looked down at the baby's crying face. "She's beautiful." He whispered, kissing Tony's head. 

Tony suddenly grimaced and felt another pain, "Erm, is that supposed to still be hurting?" 

"It's just the afterbirth." Stephen said. 

Tony shook his head, "No, it really hurts. Shit." 

He passed the baby over to Pepper who immediately grabbed her. "Doc, it hurts, it feels like a contraction." 

Confused, Stephen looked back in between Tony's legs and gulped. 

 

"Twins." 


	17. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's twins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very minor spoiler for endgame about one of the characters :)

"Another? There's twins!" Steve exclaimed. 

Stephen nodded, from his place. 

Tony breathed in sharply shaking his head, "No, No I- I can't do it again!" He panicked 

Steve looked at him, holding onto his hand, "Yes you can. I believe in you. You've done it once, you can do it again!" 

Tony grunted as he pushed once more, crying out. He turned his head and saw Pepper cleaning baby number 1, she was beautiful. That sparked something inside of him and he pushed. 

"There's the head, come on a couple more and it'll be out." 

Steve held onto Tony's hand, brushing the stray hairs out of his face, kissing his cheek. 

Tony pushed the head out, almost throwing up at the pain. "Fuck's sake, two for the price of one eh?" He joked through the pain. 

Stephen eased the head out and the next couple pushes brought the shoulders out, then the torso. 

"One more Tony." 

Tony screamed at the last push and fell back against the pillows, breathing heavily. He unclenched his knuckles and rubbed the sweat and tears from his face. 

"You want to cut the chord, Steve?" Stephen asked. 

Tony nodded, and Steve stepped forward, looking at the other baby, "We have two girls." 

"Two girls?" Tony asked, "God, what a day." He smiled brightly. 

Pepper passed the first girl over to Tony who had stopped crying. 

"Hey, little one, oh you're beautiful aren't you?" Tony fawned. "Is the other okay?" 

Steve nodded, "She's wonderful." He held onto her little hand. Once the chord had been cut, he picked baby number 2 and sat back down beside Tony, placing the other bundle beside the first. Tony held them both, cradling them with a gentleness that no one knew that he possessed. 

Steve watched the love that was in his husband's eyes. Instead of one baby, they got two and they would be loved just as equally. 

*

Later on in the afternoon, Peter came after he finished school. Tony was still in bed with the twins and he wanted to see Peter, Steve showed Peter upstairs and left him to talk to his father. 

Peter opened the door and stepped through, he gasped as he saw two babies and not just one. "Two?" He whispered. 

Tony nodded, gesturing for Peter to sit next to him on the bed. "Hey kid, how was school?" 

Peter shrugged "I was worried about you most of the time. Are you okay now Dad?" 

Tony nodded, "Of course. Do you want to meet your sisters?" 

Peter nodded, he looked over at the bundles that Tony was cradling. Both little girls were as beautiful as the other. "They're amazing and so cute!"  
Tony smiled, allowing his son to come closer, "You want to hold one?" Peter nodded, he held out his arms and held the younger twin. 

"What did you call them?" 

"Well, the one you're holding is called Morgan," He said, "Morgan Natalie Stark."

He looked down at the one he was holding, "And this one is called Maria Stephanie Stark." 

Peter smiled and said hello to his little sisters. 

"Pete, you have to promise me something." 

Peter looked up to meet his father's eyes, "Of course, anything." 

"If anything ever happens to me, or to Steve, I need you to promise me that you'll look after them, that you'll take care of them."

"Nothing's going to happen to you." Peter whimpered. 

"Just in case, just promise me." 

Peter slowly nodded, heeding his father's demand, "I will. I promise." 

"Thank you Peter, I love you. all of you so much." Tony said through the tears that were forming in their eyes.   
  
Peter didn't know what to think about what Tony was asking him. Was there something that Tony wasn't telling him? He didn't know but what he did know was that he was going to look after Morgan and Maria. 

 

Whatever it takes. 


End file.
